


Tossed Salad and Scrambled Eggs

by tiffytiffy242



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Co-workers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Frasier AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffytiffy242/pseuds/tiffytiffy242
Summary: Dr. Ben Solo, renowned psychiatrist and host of the popular talk radio programThe Ben Solo Show, needs a date that'll impress. Rey, the show's brilliant producer with a crush on said host, is very impressive and willing.Its a Frasier AU guys!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Tossed Salad and Scrambled Eggs

"And remember, I'm listening."  
Rey tried not to groan at Ben's cheesy outro. Its amazing what you can get away with when you have a sexy voice. It'd been a little over a year of working with Ben on The Ben Solo Show, and she still found herself being soothed by it. Even though he's usually so tightly wound that his voice may be the only soothing thing about him.  
"Rey, I can see you rolling your eyes at me."  
One of these days she's gonna figure out how to get a better poker face. But Ben has a way of pushing her buttons, and always has. They'd developed into a mostly-pleasant working relationship and friendship, but their start was a disaster. She'd been assigned to him after her first choice switched stations, and he asked her to fetch him coffee a few seconds after they met. On top of that, he was absolutely horrible at radio. The normally eloquent man was so flustered that he blundered his intro, referred to his callers by the wrong names, and even spilled his precious coffee into his lap. She'd been ready to march upstairs and demand to be taken off that sinking ship, until he turned to her, looking truly pathetic, and gave her a heartfelt apology before asking for her help. And yeah, she jokes about the sexy voice, but his dumb sad pouty face was the actual reason she decided to stick it out with this strange man.  
The same strange man who is currently giving her another dumb pouty face from across the table at Cafe Niima.  
"Oh, have you no shame?" she wrinkles her nose to at least pretend it's having no affect.  
"Rey, the time for shame has passed long ago," says Ben, looking visibly more tense with each syllable. "The time for shame was when this first occurred to me! Now, is time for desperation!"  
" Ok, wow."  
"Not what I meant." he says, fidgeting with his coffee, "I meant coming up with this ruse, let alone asking you to join in."  
Which, yeah. Asking your coworker to pretend to be your date to impress some snooty club was pretty desperate. But Ben really like being apart of these upper-echelon social groups for whatever reason. It always struck her as a bunch snobs with a bunch of rules who wouldn't know fun if it bit them on the nose. But she's always preferred a more laid-back approach to life.  
"Look, I'll do it," she begins, deciding for the both of them, "but I better get a very expensive Christmas gift this year."  
Ben looks relieved, but only slightly.  
"Oh, absolutely," he nods, "but I think we should perhaps discuss the dress code for this evening."  
And fucking there it was. Even after a year of building a mostly-pleasant friendship with him, she couldn't stop getting those condescending little moments from him and it always kind of stung.  
"I'll probably just borrow something from Rose," Rey sighs, not willing to snark back, "I needed to tell her about Poe's new producer anyway. I think they'd hit if off!"  
"Finn?" Ben tilts his head, as though trying to literally picture them together. He's lucky he's hot enough to be that peculiar. "Really? I don't know about that."   
She'd expected that. Rose, or setting up Rose, was always a weird subject to broach around him. Even she was Rey's closest female friend, she'd met her through Ben. She was the physical therapist for his father, Han, who was staying with him after a pretty bad hip injury. It was very obvious that Ben's best friend, Hux, had a huge crush on her. But he was going through a messy divorce, and far too snobby in Rey's opinion.  
"Why not? He's cute, he's nice, and Rose has been complaining about being in a dry spell lately." She knows Ben won't agree, but she still can't help defending her reasons.  
"Look, before we set Rose up, can we get my very dire situation squared away?"  
Clearly he wasn't going to give up.  
"Ugh, you're so dramatic." Rey sighs, getting prepared for what will doubtedly be a laundry list of Ben's prissy specifications.  
"I expect that you can pick a cocktail dress with no trouble," he starts, leaning in as though one of his snooty friends is actually in the cafe with them, "but you are to under no circumstances tell anyone that we're coworkers. I need them to think that I'm successful enough to actually pull a girl like you."  
"A girl like me?" Rey asks, nose scrunching in confusion.  
Ben pauses, as though he hadn't realized what he just said.  
"Yes," he recovers, although the tips of his ears have gone red, "someone younger, smart, and attractive. Objectively speaking."  
"Careful," she snorts, "you almost gave me a compliment there."  
"Yes, well," he smiles, awkwardness forgotten, "you are helping me after all. A few kind words are the least I could do."  
"No, paying for lunch is the least you could do," she says as she gets out of her chair, "I've gotta get ready for tonight. Being your young, hot girlfriend for the evening requires some preparation."  
"That's not what I called you!" He yells after her as she makes her way out of the front door.  
_Yeah_ , she thinks to herself, _you'd never call me that._ As much as she pokes fun at Ben, the truth is she'd like to be more than his friend. She tries not to be bothered by his snide comments about her casual clothes and even more casual love life, but it hurts to know that he doesn't think of her as good enough for him.  
_Ah well,_ she sighs as she makes her way to her apartment, _at least I can be good enough tonight_. She wasn't kidding about needing preparation. At this point she's not even sure what's driving her more, her crush on Ben, or her spiteful need to prove him wrong. But tonight she is going to primp and polish herself until she shines, throw on her slinkiest-yet-classy dress, and be a goddamn _delight_ at Ben Solo's side.


End file.
